Modern computer systems make extensive use of network computing and network data storage systems. Such use has proliferated in recent years, particularly in distributed or virtualized computer systems where multiple computer systems may share resources when performing operations and tasks associated with the computer systems. Such computer systems frequently utilize distributed data storage in multiple locations to store shared data items so that such data items may be made available to a plurality of consumers. The resources for network computing and network data storage are often provided by computing resource providers who leverage large-scale networks of computers, servers, and storage drives to enable customers to host and execute a variety of applications and web services. The usage of network computing and network data storage allows customers to efficiently and to adaptively satisfy their varying computing needs, whereby the computing and data storage resources that may be required by the customers are added or removed from a large pool provided by a computing resource provider as needed.
The proliferation of network computing and network data storage, as well as the attendant increase in the number of entities dependent on network computing and network data storage, have increased the frequency and amplitude of demand spikes, and in some cases, such demand spikes are not easily predicted. Database services optimized to scale for certain types of increased demand, such as payload size, may not necessarily be capable of handling demand on a different access, such as requested transaction rate.